bigtimerushfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Any Kind of Guy
right'''Any Kind of Guy '''es una de las Canciones Principales de Big Time Rush Letra "James" Here I am, there you are Why does it seem so far Next to you is where I should be "Carlos" (Where I wanna be) "James and Logan " Something I want so bad Know what's inside your head Maybe I could see what you see "Carlos" (Tell me what you see) "Logan and Kendall" Pre-chorus I Gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need here "All" Chorus Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside downright (Yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree Turn your whole world around "Logan" (Yes I will, yes I will) "All" Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, change your mind I will be there Won't you try one more time Be my any kind of girl You decide, it's all right I will be there. "Carlos and Kendall" 2 You seem so hard to know Say goodbye, say hello Then you say that it's time to go "James" (Now it's time to go) "Carlos and Kendall" Changing my point of view Everyday something new Anything to get next to you (Gonna get to you). "Kendall" Pre-chorus I gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes (Open your eyes) I can be what you need. "James" Chorus Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy i'll be) Turn myself upside down "Logan" (Yes I will, yes I will) "James" Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree (you know i'll agree) Turn your whole world around "Logan" (Yes I will, yes I will).. "All" Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, change your mind I will be there (I'll be there) Won't you try one more time Be my any kind of girl You decide, it's all right I will be there. Bridge "Kendall" Let me know if I'm getting through "Logan" Making you understand "James" If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something new) "All" Don't look away Cause I'm here to stay If it's a game, then I'm gonna play. Chorus Any kind of guy you want, girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside down "Logan" (Yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want, girl You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree) Turn your whole world around "Logan" (Yes I will, yes I will). "All" Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, change your mind I will be there (I'll be there) Won't you try one more time Be my any kind of girl You decide, it's all right I will be there. "Kendall" Bring it back. "All" Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, it's all right I will be there. Video thumb|right|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Big Time Rush (Serie) Categoría:Big Time Rush